


גג העולם, בור עמוק

by sd1970x_heb (sd1970x)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Deception, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, Love Confessions, Plenty of Deception, Revenge
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sd1970x/pseuds/sd1970x_heb
Summary: צירוף אירועים גורם למופלא ליפול לידיים הלא נכונות, הפועלות לנקום את נקמתן כנגד החיפושית. האם היא תוכל להפוך את הקערה על פיה?





	1. זהירות לא ליפול!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rock Bottom, Sky High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253750) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> For english speakers: this is my originally published english version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253750/chapters/38002097
> 
> מעבר לשחרור אחד מהסיפורים בעברית, זהו גם ניסיון לבדוק האם ישנם קוראים באתר ולברר את נוחות הפרסום בעברית, משום שנראה כי עיר הספרים עומדת בשיממונה.
> 
> בואו לפורום כותבים/קוראים ישראל!
> 
> https://discord.gg/hGabbx6

המצב לא נראה טוב. אנאנסי, אשת העכביש, לכדה את חתול שחור ברשתה. החפץ אותו זימנה החיפושית הוביל אותה לכיוון ברור אחד - ביתו של מאסטר פו.

_ עליי לקרוא לתגבורת. אין דרך אחרת לפרש את הרמז הזה!  _ כך חשבה בהסתכלה שוב על הקומקום שנפל לידיה.

היא השאירה את המוט של חתול שחור בידיו של נינו ומיהרה לעבר ביתו של מאסטר פו.

״עזבי את הנער… קחי את המופלא של חתול שחור!״ קרא עש-לילה לאנאנסי דרך הקשר הטלפתי ביניהם.

אך רגע לפני שהיא שלחה את ידה לעבר טבעתו, הוא חייך וקרא ׳חתולאגאן׳ והפעיל את כוחו.

״היזהרי! אל תגעי בידו הימנית!״ קרא עש-לילה בתסכול, אך ללא הועיל. אנאנסי איבדה את שיווי משקלה וקסדתה נגעה בידו הימנית. אחרי שניה, קסדתה הפכה לאפר ופרפר האקומה יצא ממנה. הרשת שלכדה את חתול שחור התמוססה.

 

חתול שחור לא יכל שלא לברך על מזלו הטוב, לשם שינוי, אך לבינתיים פרפר האקומה הלך והתרחק.

_חיפושית… בבקשה תמהרי…_ _לפני שהפרפר יברח!_

 

(ובינתיים במקביל)

 

מאסטר פו בדיוק החל לנקות אחרי הלקוח הקודם שלו, כאשר מרינט פרצה לחדר בריצה.

״מאסטר! חתול שחור בצרה! אנו חייבים תגבורת!״

״ובכן, בחרי מופלא במהירות!״ ענה לה כאשר הוא פותח את תיבת הנגינה בעזרת הקוד הסודי.

״המממ… מהירות...״ מרינט הרשתה לעצמה חיוך קטן. ״מהירות זה רעיון טוב מאוד. אני אבחר בזופו, מופלא הקוף בעל כוח המהירות!״

מאסטר פו חייך. ״בחירה ראויה.״ אמר, כאשר הפקיד את המופלא בידיה. ״ועכשיו צאי, חיפושית.״

״טיקי, נקודות!״

 

החיפושית מהרה לזירת הקרב, שם כבר חיכה לה חתול שחור עם חיוך על שפתיו. השיפור הניכר במצב שלהם שימח מאוד גם את החיפושית, והיא לכדה את פרפר האקומה.

״איפה היית, חיפושית?״ שאל.

״הבאתי תגבורת… אבל נראה שלא נזדקק לה כלל! מוטב כך. עליי לחזור ולהחזירה!״

החיפושית מהרה שוב לביתו של מאסטר פו, חזרה שוב להיות מרינט, הפקידה את המופלא בידיו של מאסטר פו ומהרה לצאת החוצה שוב.

 

(ובינתיים במקביל)

 

״לילה, יקירתי… שכחתי את הארנק שלי אצל המטפל שלי! האם תוכלי להביא אותו בשבילי?״

_ איזה שעמום _ חשבה לילה.  _ טרחה מיותרת. אבל… אולי אוכל לשמור שטר או שניים לעצמי… _

״בסדר אמא, בשמחה!״ ענתה.

המשפחה של לילה היתה משפחה מתפקדת רק למראית עין. צעקות נשמעו בביתם לא פעם אחת, אבל כנות היתה מצרך נדיר. בהנתן הורים שקרנים ותככנים, היה זה פלא קטן מאוד שלילה אימצה את ההתנהגות הזאת בעצמה ושכללה אותה לכדי אומנות. מכאן גם שקריה בבית הספר. היא בקושי הכירה בקיומה של אפשרות אחרת.

 

כאשר לילה הגיעה לביתו של מאסטר פו, היא נתקלה במרינט ממהרת החוצה.

_ הממ  _ חשבה לעצמה,  _ זאת לא נציגת הכיתה שלנו? מה לה ולמטפל הסיני הזה?  _

ככל שחשבה על כך, לא זכרה שום דבר שיכל לקשר אותה אליו.

_ מה אני יודעת עליה… היא בת של אופה, תלמידה טובה אבל כל הזמן מאחרת איכשהו… מאוהבת קשות באדריאן… הממ, לא יכולה להאשים אותה. _

לילה חייכה לעצמה אבל מהר מאוד החיוך שלה התעוות בכאב כאשר נזכרה בסצנה ההיא על הספסל שבה חיפושית הביכה אותה מולו. מצב רוח רוטן ליווה אותה כאשר נכנסה לביתו של מאסטר פו.

 

מאסטר פו מיהר לזרוק את החפץ שהיה בידיו לתוך מגירה קרובה ולטרוק אותה.

_ לא חשוד כלל.  _ היא ציינה בציניות לעצמה.

״שלום גברת צעירה. את בתה של גברת רוסי, הלא כן? את נראית שתי טיפות מים כמוה.״ חייך מאסטר פו.

״כן, אמא שלחה אותי לאסוף את הארנק שלה.״ לילה נדה בראשה.

״ודאי. המתיני נא כאן ואלך להביאו מהחדר הסמוך.״

״קח את הזמן שלך.״ אמרה לילה, והתכוונה לכך.

מאסטר פו יצא מן החדר ולילה פתחה את המגירה בזהירות. גם המיומנות הזו היתה שימושית במשפחתה של לילה. היה זה פשע במשפחתה  _ שלא  _ לפתוח מגירה פרטית של מישהו ולחטט בה, במיוחד אם הם נצפו מנסים להחביא שם משהו.

אולם לילה התאכזבה לגלות שאין שום דבר בעל ערך במגירה. ובכל זאת, אחד מן הפריטים משך את תשומת ליבה. היתה זו מעין קופסת תכשיטים קטנה.

_ נו טוב, אם כבר לא מצאתי שום דבר שווה, אקח אותה. הזקן הסנילי בטח יחשוב שאיבד אותה ותו לא, כמו גם את שטרות הכסף שאקח לעצמי מהארנק _ .

חשבה ועשתה. לילה בדיוק הספיקה לסגור את המגירה כאשר מאסטר פו חזר לחדר והארנק בידיו.

״הנה, בבקשה.״ הניח את הארנק בידיה. לילה חייכה והודתה לו ומהרה לצאת מן החדר. מיד לאחר מכן כבר מצאו שני שטרות את הדרך מהארנק לכיסה.

 

בחזרה בחדרה, לילה שוב מצאה את עצמה משועממת.

_ ובכן, אולי זה הזמן לבדוק את השלל שלי. עדיין אין לי מושג מה היה כל כך סודי במגירה הזו שלו. _

אך כאשר פתחה את הקופסה, אור חזק סינוור אותה.

_ מה לעזאזל… _

 

״שלום, גבירתי! אני זופו, הקוואמי שלך!״ קרא קול דקיק.

התדהמה של לילה גדלה כפליים באותו רגע. היא פתחה את עיניה והשתאתה למראה שמולה. לאט התחלפה התדהמה בחיוך.

״אתה… אתה הדבר האמיתי!״

צחקוקים קלים התחלפו בצחוק מבעבע. ״זה כל מה שיכולתי לבקש לעצמי!״

״הדבר האמיתי? האם… כבר החזקת במופלא בעבר?״ שאל הקוואמי בסקרנות.

״ובכן, קוואמי קטן וחמוד שלי...״ טפחה לילה קלות על אפו בחיבה, ״חכה דקה לפני שתשאל שאלות חטטניות. בוא ונדבר קצת על הכוחות שלך.״

״בוודאי, גבירתי!״ ענה הקוואמי בשמחה. ״אני יכול להפוך אותך לגיבורת-על קופה. כל שעליך לעשות הוא לאמר את המילים ׳זופו, זנב!׳. הכוח המיוחד שלך הוא מהירות בזק. כדי להפעילו, עלייך לאמר ׳סופר מהירות׳. אך זכרי, אחרי שתעשי זאת, יש לך חמש דקות בלבד טרם תהפכי שוב לעצמך.״

אמר זאת ועצר.

״בעצם, גבירתי, מהי המשימה שלנו?״

_ המשימה שלנו היא להתנקם בחיפושית כמובן. _

״המשימה שלנו… ובכן, זה מאוד סודי אבל יש בעיה מסויימת עם החיפושית.״ ענתה לילה, רוקמת את השקר במוחה. ״ומאסטר פו לא יכול פשוט לבקש ממנה להחזיר את המופלא שלה...״

״הו לא, זה נשמע נורא!״ ענה זופו. ״אל תדאגי, אני בטוח שנצליח במשימה!״ חייך וביצע סלטה קטנה באוויר.

_ גם אני בטוחה… גם אני. _

 

כעת לאחר שהנושא טופל, מחשבותיה של לילה שוב נדדו להופעתה הבלתי צפויה של מרינט אצל מאסטר פו.

_ האם יכול להיות שהיה זה רק מקרה? הרי גם לחיפושית יש שיער שחור ועיניים כחולות, גם החיפושית נראתה כאילו היא אוהבת את אדריאן… _

 

_ רגע… _

 

_ זהו זה! _

הנקודות התחברו במוחה.

_ למישהי מחכה כאן נקמה כל כך, אבל כל כך מתוקה. יותר מתוקה מכל דבר שאבא שלך יכול לאפות, מותק. _


	2. נפילה חופשית

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> מצבה של החיפושית לא נראה טוב במיוחד. האם הוא ישתפר?

כמה שעות לאחר מכן, עש לילה המשיך להסתובב במאורתו.

״כל כך מתסכל. למה כל הזמן אני משתלט על חדלי אישים שאינם מסוגלים לבצע את העבודה?״

אך בדיוק ברגע זה, הוא קלט בחושיו את מר רוסיניול. מר רוסיניול עבד בתור רתך. עד היום, זאת אומרת. באותו יום בדיוק הוא פוטר מעבודתו כי סרב לבצע עבודה בגובה בלי סידורי בטיחות מתאימים.

״בטוח, מה? תהיה בטוח בדבר אחד - אתה לא תעבוד כאן יותר!״.

כך אמר לו מנהל האתר. הוא הסתובב ברחובות פריז בפנים נפולות.

״איך אחזור הביתה עכשיו?״

עש לילה חייך לעצמו.

״הפעם מדובר בקורבן מוכשר, לכל הפחות. איש מקצוע שלא יודע איך יאכיל את משפחתו. בדיוק הטרף שחיכיתי לו!״

הפרפר השחור מצא בקלות את דרכו לאיש ההולך בחוסר מעש ונחת על הרתכת אותה נשא כמזוודה.

״ _ ראסטי ראסל _ , אני הוא עש לילה. תושבי פריז מעדיפים שעובדי הבניה שלהם ימותו באתרים לא בטוחים. אולי נדאג שהם ישלמו על כך מחיר?״

״בחפץ לב, עש לילה.״

 

\---

 

״מה, עוד אקומה? כל כך מהר? אין לנו שום מנוחה, מה?״ חתול שחור וחיפושית נאנחו יחד כאשר הם צפו בכאוס האופף את פריז. ראסטי ראסל הפך מבנים וחפצי מתכת לחלודה בעזרת הרתכת שלו. הוא החל מתקרב למגדל אייפל.

״את יודעת, מי שנח בסופו של דבר  _ מחליד _ .״

״אולי ׳ _ מחריד _ ׳ כמו משחקי המילים שלך, חתול שחור״.

״האקומה ודאי ברתכת שלו, מה נעשה, חיפושית?״

״סופר מהירות!״ נשמעה הקריאה.

״מה  _ זה _ היה?״ קרא חתול שחור.

צללית חומה עברה אותם במהירות הבזק. לפני שהם הבינו מה קורה, הרתכת של ראסטי ראסל נמצאה על הרצפה, שבורה. פרפר האקומה יצא מתוכה. מיד לאחר מכן, הופיעה מולם גיבורת על שהם לא זיהו. היתה לה פרווה דקיקה חומה, זנב פרוותי תואם, אוזניים גדולות, שתי עיני שקד וזוג קוקיות. לא היה קשה לנחש שזוהי מחזיקת מופלא הקוף.

״חשבתי שסופר מהירות היא כוח של חתולים.״ ציין חתול שחור.

״אתה רואה יותר מדי תוכניות ילדים.״ ענתה החיפושית.

החיפושית טיהרה את האקומה וזימנה חפץ סתמי כדי לתקן את הנזק שנעשה.

״החיפושית המופלאה!״ היא קראה, ופנתה לעבר גיבורת העל החדשה.

״היי, זה היה מדהים לגמרי! התזמון שלך הוא מושלם.״

_ אבל… למה בעצם שמאסטר פו ייתן למישהי מופלא, בלי להתייעץ איתי קודם? _

״שלום, חיפושית, מה שלומך? הרבה זמן, אה?״

״רגע… אני… אני מכירה אותך?״

גיבורת הקופה חייכה חיוך מאוזן לאוזן, כאילו חיכתה הרבה זמן לרגע הזה.

״את לא זוכרת את החיבור המיידי בינינו? את לא זוכרת איך נהיינו חברות ממש טובות… הכי טובות.״

_ רגע, למה המילים האלה מוכרות לי, איכשהו?  _ אבל החיפושית לא הצליחה להיזכר בדיוק למה.

״אממ… לא… נראה לי? ודאי הייתי זוכרת כזה דבר...״

״איזו אכזבה. כנראה שבאמת לא נפגשנו מעולם. אבל בעוד רגע, את תתחנני שכך זה היה.״

_ היא… מאיימת עליי? _

חתול שחור וחיפושית החליפו מבטים תוהים ביניהם כאשר גיבורת הקופה המשיכה.

״ובכן, ליידי- **באן** , אם מעולם לא נפגשנו כמו שאת אומרת, אני לא חושבת שתתנגדי שאגלה לכל העולם את זהותך האמיתית.״

נשימתה של החיפושית נעתקה, אבל היא התעשתה מהר. ״את משקרת. אין לך מושג.״

״באמת, ליידי- **באן** ? את רוצה לנסות אותי?״

_ רגע… ליידי- _ **_באן_ ** _? זה… משחק מילים על לחמניה, באנגלית? אוי לא! _

הדם החל אוזל מפניה של חיפושית.

_ אבל… איך? _

״חיפושית?״ שאל אותה חתול שחור במבט מודאג.

גיבורת הקופה פסעה קלות לעברה ונקשה על חזה של חיפושית באצבעה.

״כל הכבוד, הרגע הפללת את עצמך. לא הייתי בטוחה לגמרי, אבל עכשיו כן. איך מישהי טיפשה כמוך עדיין בעסק, זה נשגב מבינתי. כנראה שאני בעצם עושה טובה לפאריז כשאני מוודאת שתתפטרי בהקדם.״

_ אוי לא!  _ **_זה בכלל בכלל לא טוב!_ **

החיפושית נשתתקה. לא היתה לה שום תשובה טובה. שום תגובה שנונה שתעזור לה במצב הזה.

״בעצם, חיפושית… אני… ממש הגזמתי ו… לא הייתי צריכה לדבר אלייך ככה. אני מצטערת.״

_ רגע, מה? ניצלתי איכשהו? _

״באמת?״

״לא.״ גיחכה גיבורת הקופה. ״תשכחי מזה, חיפושית. לעולם לא נהיה חברות.״

_ ברור שהיא משחקת בי. אבל למה שמישהי תשנא את החיפושית שנאה יוקדת כל כך? _

״את לא תדברי ככה לשותפה שלי ולא תעשי את זה לשותפה שלי!״ חתול שחור זעם עליה.

״ברור, חתלתול. אני אעשה את זה לשותפה שלך  **לשעבר** . ואז יהיו לך שתי ברירות - לחרוק שיניים ולהיות השותף החדש שלי או לראות את פאריז בוערת. נראה לי שאני כבר יודעת במה תבחר.״

פניו של חתול שחור נתכרכמו והרוח יצאה מממפרשיו. גם הוא הבין שלחימה לא תעזור למצבם כרגע.

״ומעבר לכך… אתה לא רוצה לדעת מי נמצאת מאחורי המסיכה?״

חתול שחור בלע את רוקו.

״לא ככה. לעולם לא אעשה לה דבר כזה. אנחנו שותפים!״

״אתה מתכוון,  **הייתם** שותפים.״ רטנה גיבורת הקוף.

״בכל מקרה, עוד 48 שעות אתם מוזמנים למסיבה. מסיבת גילוי הזהות של החיפושית.״

עייפות של תבוסה החלה להשתלט על החיפושית.

״בבקשה ממך… בבקשה לא. אני מתחננת. מי יגן על פריז? מי יטהר את האקומות?״

״כבר לא כל כך יהירה, מה? אל תדאגי. היורשת שלך תעשה עבודה מצויינת. אני בטוחה בכך. אין לי בעיה עם חיפושית אחרת, רק  **איתך** .״

_ למה שמישהי תשנא דווקא אותי בתור חיפושית? מה כבר עשיתי כדי להביא עליי את זה? _

גיבורת הקוף העבירה את אצבעה על סנטרה של החיפושית.

״אל תאחרי, מתוקה. זאת מסיבה לכבודך, אחרי הכל!״

 

פרצוף עשוי מפרפרים הופיע בשמי פריז. עש לילה.

״ובכן… צרות בגן עדן, הלא כן? מה דעתך, גיבורת הקופה, על עסקה?״

״שלום עש-לילה. עסקה? איזו מין עסקה?״

״אם תשיגי לי את המופלאים שלהם, אפסיק לתקוף את פריז וההישג יהיה כולו שלך.״

 

לילה העלתה בזכרונה את חוויותיה בתור וולפינה. עש-לילה לא חייב להיות חלק מהנקמה שלה. בכל זאת, תושבי פריז לא יסלחו לה אם הוא ינצח. אבל אם תהיה חיפושית אחרת, תושבי פריז יראו בכך משום סכסוך פנימי ותו לא. הפור נפל אם כך.

 

״תודה אבל לא תודה, עש לילה. ראשית - אני לא בוטחת בך. שנית - אין לי שום עניין עם חתול שחור, אלא עם חיפושית בלבד. יכול להיות שאני והחתלתול החמוד הזה דווקא נהנה זה מזו.״

היא צלצלה בפעמון שעל צווארו הוא נהם לעברה.

״ושלישית… אתה מפסידן וכולם שונאים אותך.״

צפצוף המופלא של גיבורת הקוף הזכיר לה שהיא חייבת לעזוב. היא הלכה משם עם פרצוף זחוח. לא עבר זמן רב ופרטי ה׳מסיבה׳ המתוכננת הודלפו לתקשורת באנונימיות.


	3. לתוך בור עמוק

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> הדרך למטה קשה וכואבת.

ביום המחרת, התכוננה לילה ליומה בבית הספר. היא התיזה על עצמה מעט בושם וחייכה למול המראה. זופו ריחף לידה.

״אבל, גבירתי… האם את בטוחה שאת מסוגלת לעשות זאת?"

"בקלי קלות." גחכה לילה. "צפה ותראה. מקודם פשוט לא הייתי מוכנה."

לילה מהרה לבית הספר וחיכתה למטרתה, עד שזה הופיע בצעדים מהירים ומתוחים.

"אדריאן! שמעת את החדשות?" לילה קראה לעברו.

"תראו מי נראית שמחה היום." הגיב לעברה בזעף.

_ טוב, ברור שהוא יהיה מצוברח. הוא מאוהב בחיפושית הזו עד לראשו… תהיה לי עבודה לא קלה. _

"אדריאן… נכון, אני כועסת עליה. אבל אפילו מישהי כמוני לא מאחלת לה גורל שכזה. אפילו אני לא שמחה היום."

_ למה לאחל כשאפשר לגרום לו לקרות? אני באמת לא שמחה, אני מאושרת לגמרי! _

לילה משכה אותו קלות לשבת לידה.

"בבקשה אל תשפוט אותי על פי איך שהתנהגתי תחת השפעת האקומה."

_ לא שעשית זאת, אבל עובדות לא באמת חשובות כאן… _

"אני לא אעשה זאת, לילה… אבל את בהחלט שיקרת, אקומה או לא."

_ המממ… אגוז קשה, מה? לא נורא. כל האגוזים מתפצחים לבסוף… _

לילה שיחקה באצבעותיה והרכינה את ראשה.

"אתה יודע, אלו היו שקרים לבנים, קטנים ולא חשובים…"

לילה מחתה דמעה לא-קיימת מעיניה.

"...ואז פתאום הכל נפל עליי. גיבורת על שמתעמתת איתי! בחלומות הכי שחורים שלי לא יכולתי לחזות את זה!"

אפילו אדריאן חש במעט אהדה זוחלת לתוכו, כמה שהתנגד לה. זה אכן לא הגיע ללילה. היה משהו מן הצדק עמה.

"ברור ששיקרתי. אתה יודע מה זה להיות תלמיד חדש בלי חברים? בלי אף אחד להישען עליו?"

_ כן כן, אדריאן… הפעם הכנתי את שיעורי הבית שלי. האלתורים נגמרו. אני יודעת בדיוק מה המילים הנכונות להשפיע עליך. _

"ודאי שלא תדע. אתה בטח מוקף בחברים ואהדה כל הזמן. למה שתבין אותי?"

לילה ידעה כמובן שזהו שקר מוחלט וצפתה לחלוטין את תגובתו.

"תתפלאי לדעת… אבל זו שנתי הראשונה כאן. למדתי בבית לפני כן. כל חבריי הם חדשים."

לילה עשתה עצמה משתנקת בהפתעה.

"באמת? אז אתה בעצם... כמוני? אתה יכול להבין אותי, מה גרם לי לעשות את זה?"

_ בול פגיעה. הוא בלע לחלוטין את הפתיון. _

"אני יכול להזדהות." אדריאן חייך קלות. "אבל את תהיי חייבת להפסיק לשקר…"

לילה ניצלה את ההזדמנות וחיבקה אותו באופן לא צפוי.

"סלח לי, אדריאן… הייתי כל כך בודדה…"

לילה עשתה עצמה בוכה באופן משכנע ביותר.

"... לא חשבתי שיש לי דרך אחרת!"

אדריאן ניסה להתנער ממנה בעדינות.

"קודם כל את תצטרכי להשתנות."

_ מעולה. וכעת, לשלב הבא. _

"אני מבטיחה… אבל… דיברנו מספיק עליי… אני בכלל התכוונתי שנדבר עליך."

"עליי?"

"כן… תקשיב, אדריאן… כל העולם הזה של גיבורי על… זה לא בשבילנו, בני התמותה. אני התערבתי ותראה מה קרה לי… אני פוחדת שהחיפושית תפגע בסוף גם בך."

"לא, היא לעולם לא…"

אדריאן ניסה להשמע נחוש כאשר הוא מחה, אבל נימה של היסוס נשמעה בקולו.

"כמובן. מתי היא פגעה במישהו לאחרונה. רגע! נראה לי שאני זוכרת מקרה שקרה."

הציניות שלה לא התקבלה בברכה על ידי אדריאן.

_ מוקדם מדי. _

לילה מהרה לתקן את הרושם שנוצר.

"סליחה… זה פשוט, כל כך כואב, עדיין טרי…"

"זה בסדר, לילה."

הוא לא חייך, רק הביט בה.

"אדריאן… אתה חייב להתרחק מהחיפושית. לא בשבילי, אלא בשבילך! גם אם זה יקרה לא בכוונה… אתה תפגע. אני לא רוצה שתפגע… אתה הדבר הכי קרוב לחבר שיש לי בבית הספר הזה."

לפני שיכול היה להגיב, לילה קמה משם, משאירה אותו לחשוב על מילותיה.

_ לילה, את אמנית בלתי מוערכת. _ כך חשבה לעצמה.

_ את מביאה את השקר לדרגת אמנות. את יכולה להיות על גג העולם בזכות העבודה הקשה שלך. _

 

\---

 

מרינט התכופפה מהר לפני שלילה תוכל לראות שהיא צותתה לה.

"פשוט נפלא. עכשיו יש לי  _ שתי  _ בעיות קשות! לא אמור להיות לי מזל?!" נאנחה.

"מרינט, מדוע את מצותתת לה  _ שוב _ ?" שאלה אותה טיקי. "אין לך דברים יותר בוערים לטפל בהם?" היא נזפה בה.

"אבל… אדריאן…" גמגמה מרינט.

״מרינט… קצת יותר שליטה עצמית. בבקשה… את חייבת!״

_ טיקי צודקת.  _ כמה שלא רצתה להודות בכך, זה לא נגמר טוב בפעם הקודמת. ומעבר לכך, אכן היתה לה בעיה דחופה יותר.

"טיקי… תודה שאת כאן לעזור לי. אני מצטערת. מה עליי לעשות?"

"המשימה המיידית שלך היא לחשוב, מי נוטרת לך כזו טינה כדי לרצות לראות במפלתך?"

טיקי ומרינט הביטו זו בזו בלא מילים במשך כדקה.

"טוב, זאת לא יכולה להיות לילה... אם כן, למה שתגיד מה שאמרה על ״עולמם של גיבורי על״ ו״בני תמותה״?"

מרינט שאלה ומייד סייגה "אלא אם כמובן, אף לא מילה אחת שלה שנאמרה שם היתה אמת."

טיקי ומרינט שוב הביטו זו בזו בלא מילים.

כעת מרינט נזכרה מדוע המילים שאמרה לה גיבורת הקופה היו כל כך מוכרות לה.

"טיקי, גיבורת הקופה השתמשה באותן מילים שאני השתמשתי כלפי לילה. זאת היא. היא לא תנוח עד שתיקח ממני הכל: החיפושית, חתול שחור ואדריאן.

.

.

.

טיקי, איזו מין מפלצת יצרתי?"

וכאילו לענות לשאלה זו, מרינט מצאה על שולחנה פתק מקופל בקפידה.

"התרחקי מאדריאן, או שאמחץ אותך כמו ה [סמליל חיפושית] שאת. [סמליל לב]."

 

_ מפלצת. _


	4. בשביל מה יש חברים?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> חבריה של החיפושית נחלצים לעזרתה

אדריאן לא יכל להתרכז בבית הספר כלל אותו היום. מחשבותיו היו נתונות לחיפושית. לאחר תום השיעורים הוא מהר להפוך עצמו לחתול שחור ולהגיע לנקודת המפגש שהם קבעו קודם לכן, קרוב לכנסית הסאקרה-קר. היא כבר חכתה שם כאשר הוא הגיע.

״שלום, גבירתי. הנקודה האהובה עלייך בכל העיר... ״

או אז הוא הבחין בפניה האדומות מבכי.

בלא לחשוב פעמיים הוא חיבק אותה חזק והיא מחתה את דמעותיה.

״תודה, חתול שחור… אתה השותף הטוב ביותר שיכולתי לבקש לעצמי.״

היא אמרה ואז המשיכה.

״אבל זה רק מזכיר לי כמה אני הולכת לאבד… תבין, המפלצת הזאת היא יציר כפיי. לא רק שאאבד אותך ואת עצמי כחיפושית… היא מכוונת להפריד ביני ובין הנער אותו אני אוהבת. היא תיקח ממני  **הכל** .״

״לא אתן לזה לקרות. אני תמיד אהיה כאן בשבילך ואנחנו ננצח אותה.״

״אבל… איך?״

גם לחתול שחור לא היו רעיונות. הוא הביט בה בעצב, אך אז עלה רעיון במוחו.

״אולי… אולי קמע המזל יעזור?״ הוא הציע.

״ **קמע המזל** !״ קראה החיפושית ופתחה את ידיה לאסוף את החפץ. היה זה העתק של מופלא השועל בצבעי אדום ושחור. הרמז היה ברור לה, היה עליה לבקר את מאסטר פו.

 

\---

 

״מרינט, אני בטוח כי את מבינה כמה חמור המצב. לו ידע עש-לילה את זהותך האמיתית, הוא יפגע בך ובמשפחתך.״

מרינט רצתה למחות אך לא היתה לה שום תשובה. מאסטר פו צדק.

״עליי לשוחח עם טיקי, בפרטיות.״

_ אוי לא. _

לאחר כעשר דקות שנדמו כנצח, מרינט נכנסה שוב לחדרו של מאסטר פו.

״מרינט, דעי לך שבחרתי בך כחיפושית משום שידעתי שתוכלי לבחור בהחלטות הנכונות גם במצבים המסובכים ביותר.״

מרינט הבינה מיד לאן הוא חותר.

״אתה מבקש שאוותר על העגילים. אם תהיה חיפושית אחרת, גיבורת הקוף אולי תחשוב שטעתה.״

מאסטר פו חייך חיוך קל שבקלים.

״אני משאיר את ההחלטה בידייך, מרינט, שכן את תושפעי ממנה ומתוצאותיה.״

מרינט עצמה את עיניה והניחה את זוג העגילים על השולחן.

״זכרי, מרינט. את יכולה להיות יום אחד בבור עמוק ויום למחרת למצוא עצמך על גג העולם.״

״אני מצטערת. בכל יום אחר הייתי יכולה להאמין בכך. ושמור גם את זה״ אמרה כאשר הניחה על השולחן את תליון השועל שהעניק לה קמע המזל. ״אני חושבת שהמזל שלי אזל.״

ובזאת יצאה מרינט מן החדר והלכה באיטיות לביתה, עם תחושת עצב מהולה בהקלה.

טיקי ומאסטר פו הסתכלו יחד בתליון השועל.

״ובכן, טיקי… האם התוכנית ברורה לך?״

״כן, מאסטר פו.״

״האם תוכלי לעשות את הנדרש ממך? אני מזכיר לך, הביצוע חייב להיות מושלם עד הפרט האחרון.״

טיקי הנידה בראשה ומאסטר פו חייך.

״מצויין. וכעת, קדימה לדרך.״

 

\---

(כמה שעות לאחר מכן, אורחת נקשה על חלון חדרה של אליה סזר).

״אליה, את נדרשת לעזור לנו.״

נימת הדחיפות בקולה של החיפושית לא נדרשה כלל.

״כן, החיפושית! שמעתי את החדשות. אעשה כל שאדרש כדי לעזור לך!״

״ובכן, חכי שאעדכן אותך בפרטים. יש חדשות טובות, חדשות רעות וחדשות עוד יותר רעות.״

״טוב… תתחילי בטובות אולי?״

״טובות… גיבורת הקופה טועה בזהות שלי. זהותי האמיתית לא נחשפה -  **עדיין** .״

״חיפושית… זה נפלא!״ אליה נאנחה בהקלה. ״אילו חדשות רעות כבר יכולות להיות, אם כך?״

״אם לא נפעל במהירות, זהותי האמיתית תחשף. לכן עלינו לבצע פעולת הונאה. לשם כך אנו נאלץ להיעזר בך ובמישהי שתדמה לחיפושית.״

חשש עמום החל להתגנב למוחה של אליה.

״האם… האם כבר חשבת על מישהי שתתאים?״

החיפושית נאנחה.

״ואלו הן החדשות הרעות יותר. זו חייבת להיות מרינט.״

נשימתה של אליה נעתקה.

_ אוי לא. _

אליה ניסתה לעכל את החדשות הלא פשוטות.

_ טוב, זה לא מפתיע שהיא תבחר במרינט. הרי מרינט הצליחה להשיג לי את הראיון איתה… אבל עדיין! לסכן את מרינט?! _

״אני… אבל...״ אליה החלה לגמגם.

החיפושית הניחה את ידיה על כתפיה של אליה והישירה אליה מבט.

״אני יודעת שמרינט היא חברתך הטובה ביותר. היא חשובה מאוד גם לי. אבל אין לנו כל ברירה. גם אני וגם את נהיה שם כדי להגן עליה.״

_ להגן עליה… מפני… _

אליה גירשה מהר את המחשבה הזו מראשה. הנידה בראשה לחיוב ולקחה מהחיפושית את קופסאת המופלא של טריקס.

_ מרינט, בבקשה סלחי לי על מה שאני נאלצת לעשות. אני אשמור עלייך! _

 

\---

 

מרינט בדיוק יצאה למרפסתה כאשר הגיעה אליה האורחת הלא קרואה.

״שלום, מרינט. אני רנה רוז׳, גיבורת השועלה.״

״האם… האם נפגשנו פעם?״

_ לא, אני לא אמורה לשאול אותה שאלות כאלו! _

״אהה… אממ… לא, לא שאני זוכרת...״

״אז איך את יודעת את שמי? ומה מביא אותך לכאן?״

_ אני  _ **_לא_ ** _ אמורה להקשות את זה עליה… אחרי הכל, אני הייתי בנעליה לפני זמן לא רב! _

_ … הייתי בנעליה… אני גיבורת על לשעבר… _

זו לא היתה מחשבה נעימה.

״ובכן, החיפושית אמרה לי שהיא זקוקה לעזרתך. אנחנו הרי עובדות ביחד.״

_ רגע, מה? _

רנה המשיכה.

״מרינט… אני יודעת שזה ישמע לך מוזר, אבל את צריכה להוציא את גיבורת העל שבך. את צריכה להפוך לחיפושית.״

״ **מה** ?״

_ רגע, לא התכוונתי להגיד את זה בקול… אבל… טוב, זה בהחלט מתאים כאן.  _ **_מה?_ **

״אני… לא מבינה?״

מרינט לא היתה צריכה לזייף את פליאתה.

״ובכן...״ אמרה רנה כאשר שיחקה באצבעותיה בעצבנות. ״את תאלצי לשחק את התפקיד בעזרת אשליה. כולם יחשבו שאת החיפושית, אבל באופן טבעי לא יהיו לך כוחותיה. ולכן זה הולך להיות מסוכן ביותר.״

״אני? החיפושית?״

כמעט נפלט לה ״שוב״. כמעט.

״אל תדאגי. החיפושית האמיתית וגם אני נהיה במארב להגן עלייך, אם משהו ישתבש.״

_ החיפושית האמיתית. למה היא היתה חייבת להשתמש דווקא במילים האלו. עליי לקבל את העובדה שהוחלפתי סופית. _

לפתע מרינט מצאה את עצמה מחובקת על ידי רנה.

״זה בסדר לפחד, מרינט. אבל אני בוטחת בך. את אמיצה מספיק לעשות זאת.״

_ תודה, אליה, אבל זו לא הסיבה שאני כל כך מוטרדת ועצובה… _

או אז הבינה מרינט כמה קשה המצב מנקודת הראות של חברתה. הרי אליה כרגע ביקשה ממנה לסכן את חייה והיא אפילו לא יכולה לגלות לה שזו היא מאחורי המסיכה.

_ אני לא היחידה שצריכה עידוד. _

מרינט השיבה לאליה בחיבוק משלה.

״אני יודעת שתשמרי עליי, רנה. אני יודעת שאני בידיים טובות.״

היא לקחה נשימה עמוקה.

״בואי נעשה את זה.״


	5. לא מרוצה? תחליפי

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> חילוף קל בנבחרת והכל מתחיל להסתדר...

הפיתיון הוכן, אם כן. צוותי טלוויזיה קיבלו הודעה שהחיפושית הולכת להקדים את גיבורת הקופה בהודעה על זהותה. 

״גיבורת הקופה! את מאיימת עליי בחשיפת זהותי. אני לא מפחדת ממך! להיפך! אני סומכת על תושבי פריז שיעמדו מולך כמו חומה. אם הגיע הזמן לחשוף את זהותי - אז כך יהיה. נקודות, היעלמו!״

רגע לאחר מכן, ביטלה רנה רוז׳ את האשליה ותחת החיפושית, הופיעה מרינט.

״ובכן, הנה אני. ילדה רגילה עם חיים רגילים, אני חיה עם הוריי ברובע ה-21. יש לנו מאפיה בבעלותנו.  **שום דבר** לא יעצור אותי מלהגן על תושבי פריז. גם אם אאלץ לשלם מחיר אישי. גם אם תנסי להפוך את חיי לגיהינום. קדימה, בואי ונראה אותך!״

גיבורת הקופה חרקה את שיניה בכעס כאשר צפתה במחזה מגג קרוב.

״למה את חייבת תמיד  **לקלקל** דברים!״ זעמה, וקפצה בהסתערות לכיוונה. עד שהבינה את המלכודת, כבר היה מאוחר מדי.

* **פינג** * נשמע קול השריקה של חוט יו-יו שנשלח לכיוונה, עוטף ותופס אותה.

״תפסתי.״

גיבורת הקופה הסתכלה במרינט ואז בחיפושית ואז שוב במרינט בתדהמה. האם יכול להיות שהיא טעתה?

״אז מה, קופה, רצית לשחק בגיבורי על? כל מה שעשית זה שהצלחת לשים חפה מפשע בסכנה."

היא ניסתה להתפתל החוצה אבל מהר מאוד הבינה שאין לה כל אפשרות לעשות זאת.

״ועכשיו, המופלא שלך.״

״לא הייתי עושה זאת במקומך.״ גיחכה גיבורת הקופה. ״אם המופלא הזה עוזב את בעלותי, בכל צורה שהיא, עש לילה יידע מיד מיהו השומר הגדול והיכן נמצאת תיבת הפלאים. כן כן, זופו סיפר לי ה-כ-ל.״

עכשיו היה תורה של החיפושית לחרוק שיניים בכעס ותסכול. היא השליכה הצידה את גיבורת הקופה ופנתה למרינט.

״אל תדאגי, יקירתי… את בטוחה עכשיו. את יכולה ללכת הביתה. ו… תודה על מה שעשית בשבילי.״

היא חיבקה אותה חזק. מגע החליפה כנגדה הרגיש לה מאוד מוזר. היא הישירה מבט לעיניה של החיפושית.

_ מי את יכולה להיות?  _ היא תהתה.

 

\---

 

בינתיים, עש-לילה החליט כי זהו זמן טוב לנצל את המהומה כדי לייצר צרות משלו. צוותי הטלוויזיה באיזור מיהרו לצלם את קורבן האקומה החדש, רב-קבצן. הפעם היה זה קבצן מסכן מהרכבת התחתית של פריז, קורבן למעשה בריונות. מתקפתו גרמה לאנשים לאבד כל תקווה ולהתחיל להתחנן בעצמם.

 

״ובכן, רנה, מה נעשה? יש לך רעיון אולי?״ שאלה החיפושית.

״לו רק חתול שחור היה איתנו… היינו יכולות לייצר מעין כלא מאולתר מפנסי הרחוב.״ ענתה רנה רוז׳.

״אה… אהם… חתול שחור… בחופש או משהו. אני לא חושבת שהוא יוכל לעזור לנו.״

 

מרינט צפתה במתרחש דרך שידורי הטלוויזיה.

״אוף, אני לא יכולה להשאיר אותה לבד ככה! טיקי, היא כל כך לא בטוחה בעצמה!״

_ טיקי… כן, הרגל שאני אאלץ להגמל ממנו. טיקי איננה איתי עוד. _

״אז בואי ותעזרי לה כבר... למה את מחכה?״ ענה לה קול לא מוכר.

״מי… מי אמר את זה?״

״אין עלייך במקרה קצת קממבר אולי? אני גווע ברעב!״

״אתה… אבל אתה...״

״פלאג, נעים מאוד. למה את מחכה, מרינט? שימי את הטבעת עלייך. כולם מחכים. השותף שלך מחכה.״

אכן, התיק שלה הכיל קופסאת תכשיטים כה מוכרת, היא פתחה אותה בעדינות והוציאה ממנה את הטבעת.

״אתה עובד עליי. זה לא יכול להיות!״

״ממש לא. יותר מכך, אני יכול לגרום לך להיראות בדיוק כמו חתול שחור. שיער בלונדיני, עיניים ירוקות… אף אחד לא יידע כלום. שלפי את ציפורנייך!״

_ טוב… זה מרגיש מוזר לחלוטין… ולגמרי מסעיר. _

״פלאג, ציפורניים!״

 

\---

 

״הנה אני, חתו- אני מתכוון, גבירתי.״

החיפושית הביטה בחתול שחור בתדהמה. 

״אבל חשבתי...״

״כנראה שהוא חזר מהחופש, חיפושית… תזמון נפלא.״ ענתה רנה רוז׳

״כן כן, לא חשבת שפרשתי, נכון?״ חייך חתול שחור. ״בבקשה תגידי לי, בקמע המזל כבר השתמשת?״

החיפושית הנידה בראשה לשלילה ומרינט החזיקה את עצמה מלשלוח את ידה לעבר מצחה בתסכול.

_ יש לי מוניטין לשמור עליו! _

 

\---

 

הקרב היה קצר ביותר ורב-קבצן הובס בלא שהיות.

״החיפושית המופלאה!״ קראה החיפושית כאשר השליכה את החפץ השמימה. פאריז חזרה למסלולה וכעת היו להם כחמש דקות לדבר.

״נו, אז איחרת, חמו-...״

חתול שחור דרך על רגלה של החיפושית.

״… חתול. חתול שחור. תן אגרוף! אתה לא שמח ששוב הצלנו את פריז?״

״בטח, חיפושית. אני יודע שאני יכול לסמוך עלייך ולדעת שלא תעשי  **שום דבר טיפשי** .״

״ממך זו חצי מחמאה, חתול. אני יודעת גם להינות כשצריך.״

היא צלצלה קלות בפעמון שעל צווארו והוא רטן לעברה.

( _ אבל… האם אני באמת הוגנת כלפיו? הוא הציל אותי! הוא בכל זאת תפקד מעולה!  _ חשבה מרינט.)

( _ האם אני כל כך לא רציני ויהיר?  _ חשב לו אדריאן, במקביל.)

״היי, אתם שניכם, הכל בסדר שם?״

כן, הם נזכרו שהם לא לבד. רנה רוז׳ עדיין היתה שם.

״לא לא, הכל בסדר, שום דבר לא שיגרתי.״ היא נופפה בידיה בביטול אבל ניכר היה שרנה לא השתכנעה.

״אני יכולה להשבע שאתם מתנהגים מאוד מאוד מוזר היום. כאילו אתם לא עצמכם.״

״אני לגמרי החתול השחור שאני תמיד!״

״ואני מאה אחוז חיפושית. באופן מוחלט!״

רנה נתנה בהם מבט עקום.

״ובכן, אם לא תמצאו מקום להתחבא בו, עוד מעט נראה את הזהויות שלכם...״

צפצופי המופלאים שלהם החזירו אותם לקרקע המציאות.

״צודקת לגמרי. חכי לנו שנחזור, עבודתנו לא נסתיימה. חיפושית, את באה  **איתי** .״

 

\---

 

״איזה מזל שרנה רוז׳ לא עלתה עלינו...״

הם נצמדו אחד לשניה גב אל גב והחליפו ביניהם את המופלאים שלהם בחזרה. טיקי התחככה בלחיה של מרינט בחיבה. כמה נגיסות עוגיה וכמה פרוסות קממבר אחר כך, הם כבר חזרו לעצמם.

״שני דברים, חתול שחור… קודם כל, תודה מקרב לב על הכל.״

״על לא דבר, גבירתי.״

״ודבר שני… בבקשה בבקשה תגיד לי שלא פלטת איזשהו משחק מילים מביך בשמי.״

״ _ חרק _ -תי שיניים אבל עמדתי בכך בגבורה.״

ידה של החיפושית פגשה את מצחה.


	6. ניצחון מוחץ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> גיבורת הקופה לומדת בדרך הקשה מול מי היא מתמודדת

כמה דקות לאחר מכן, חתול שחור וחיפושית חזרו לנקודת המפגש עם רנה רוז׳.

״אנחנו חייבים לטפל בנושא גיבורת הקופה. אך מה נוכל לעשות? הרי ברגע שניקח ממנה את המופלא, נדון את פריז לחורבן. יש לשקרנית הזאת חבל סביב צווארנו!״ אמר חתול שחור.

״ובכן...״ החיפושית השעינה את סנטרה על אגודלה ולחיה על אצבעה וחיוך ממזרי עלה על שפתותיה. ״… אני חושבת שהגיע הזמן שגיבורת הקופה תטעם קצת מהתבשיל שלה עצמה, בתוספת האישית של החיפושית.״

״אבל עלינו למהר… כדאי מאוד שעש-לילה לא יגיע אליה קודם!״

 

\---

 

גיבורת הקופה הסתובבה לה בפריז בפרצוף זחוח. לא היה לה ממה לפחד או לדאוג, הרי. לכן גם לכשהופיעו חתול שחור והחיפושית, לא נרשמה התרגשות מיוחדת.

״מה אתם רוצים? אין לי כוח אליכם כרגע. מה שלא חשבתם עליו, אני לא מעוניינת.״

היא כיסתה על ידה כשפיהקה כדי להדגיש את השעמום.

להפתעתה, החיפושית הטילה לעברה את היו-יו שלה, אך היא הספיקה לחמוק ממנו

… רק בכדי להתקל במוט הפתוח של חתול שחור. היא נפלה אפיים ארצה וחתול שחור הניח את רגלו על חזה.

״וואו, זה היה קל משחשבתי!״ הוא גיחך, כאשר הוא שלח יד וחטף ממנה את המופלא שלה.

״ **מה?** ״ זעמה לילה. ״שכחתם כבר? או שאתם רוצים לנסות אותי… אני אקיים את הבטחתי! פריז תבער. או שלא הבנתם את הסיכום בינינו?״

_ מה לעזאזל הם חושבים שהם עושים? אני אלמד אותם לקח שלא ישכחו. _

״אה, היה לה סיכום עם החיפושית וחתול שחור!״ צחקה החיפושית.

״מעניין מה הבוס שלנו יגיד עליו.״ צחק גם חתול שחור.

_ הבוס שלנו? רגע… הם לא מתכוונים ש… _

**_אוי לא._ **

באותו רגע, הופיעו על פניהם מסכות מתווה הפרפר.

_ אלו… אקומות! _

״כן, נראה לי שהסיכום שלך לא ממש תקף.״ חתול שחור לעג לה.

_ מה אעשה עכשיו?  _ המצוקה חדרה אל לילה מהר מכפי שהיתה מסוגלת לעמוד בה.  _ זאת לא אפשרות שבכלל חשבתי עליה! _

באותו רגע, יצא עש לילה בכבודו ובעצמו מן הצללים.

״ובכן, מי יש לנו כאן… וולפינה! ידעתי שלא תאכזבי אותי. אני דווקא מאוד מעוניין בסיכום שלך. אז… מי השומר הגדול? ואיפה נמצאים כל הקוואמים?״

לילה החלה למרר בבכי.

״עש לילה! הם עומדים לבוא, כל רגע!״ קראה אליו החיפושית.

״בסדר, ניסוג אם כן. מופלא נוסף זה הישג כבר בפני עצמו. ולגביך וולפינה, אנחנו עוד צריכים לברר מי מבינינו הוא המפסידן האמיתי. אנחנו עוד נפגש, בדיוק כשלא תצפי לכך.״ אמר בטון מאיים.

עש-לילה והאקומות שלו קפצו למעלה ונעלמו, משאירים מאחוריהם את הילדה הבוכיה.

כמה רגעים לאחר מכן, נחתו החיפושית וחתול שחור במקום.

״אוי לא! איחרנו את המועד!״ קרא חתול שחור באכזבה.

״לילה… את בסדר?״ ניגשה אליה החיפושית.

״הם… הם לקחו את המופלא שלי. עש-לילה איים עליי… אני מפחדת!״ יבבה לילה, בין התקף בכי למשנהו.

״אל תדאגי. אנחנו נגן עלייך וגם נחזיר את זופו להיכן שהוא שייך. מילה של החיפושית.״ החיפושית חיבקה אותה חיבוק קצר ומהיר.

בכיה של לילה פסק והתחלף בתדהמה.

״אבל… אבל אני הייתי...״

״האוייבת שלנו? אכן. מטרד? יותר מכפי שאת יכולה לדמיין. אבל עכשיו את שוב אזרחית שזקוקה להגנה.״

לילה נשברה לחלוטין לשמע המילים.

״החיפושית… את כל אצילית ומדהימה… בעוד אני...״ היא עצרה והסתכלה על עצמה. ״אני כל כך שפלה ולא ראוייה. אני כל כך כל כך מצטערת.״

״זה בסדר לילה. הכל נסלח.״

״נוכל… אולי… יש סיכוי… שבכל זאת נהיה חברות?״ התחננה.

״צעד צעד, לילה. זה בהחלט עוד מוקדם.״ חייכה החיפושית. ״אבל לפחות הפעם תוכלי באמת לספר שהחיפושית הצילה אותך.״

ובזאת חתול שחור והחיפושית קפצו מעלה לגג הקרוב, שם כבר חיכתה להם רנה רוז׳.

 

\---

 

״איכס!״ אמרה החיפושית והחוותה בידיה ובפיה תנועה של הקאה. ״אני לא מאמינה שחיבקתי אותה. אחרי כל הצרות שהיא גרמה לנו! אחרי כל מה שהיא עשתה״

״גבירתי… תבוסה על ידי חברות היתה הרעיון שלך… והביצוע היה הרבה יותר מוצלח מהפעם הקודמת...״ חתול שחור ניסה להרגיע אותה.

״אל תזכיר לי.״ רטנה. ״ובכל מקרה, הבטחנו לה שנחזיר את זופו למקומו.״

שוב עלה החיוך הממזרי על פניה.

״צודקת.״ צחק חתול שחור. ״אחמיא לך על המשחק המצויין שלך אחר כך. קדימה!״

...

״היי, רנה, תפסי!״ קרא חתול שחור כשזרק לעברה את קופסאת מופלא הקוף. ״אגב, האשליה שלך היתה מדהימה. המסכות מדוייקות לחלוטין. ועש-לילה… משכנע ביותר! איך עשית זאת?״

״ובכן… פעם הייתי קורבן אקומה… כנראה שמשהו טוב בכל זאת יצא מזה.״ צחקקה רנה רוז׳.

״אנחנו צריכים להיות מועמדים לאוסקר. אין מצב שלא נזכה.״ אמר חתול שחור.

״החיפושית… בעצם, אני אפילו לא יודעת איפה השומר הגדול גר...״ אמרה וזרקה לעברה את קופסאת מופלא הקוף.


	7. גג העולם / היום המושלם של מרינט - חלק א׳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> מישהי עבדה קשה. כנראה שמגיע לה להיות על גג העולם

מרינט קמה במיטתה והבליעה פיהוק, כאשר היא שמה לב לשעה.

״מה?! עשר בבוקר? אבל… איך השעון המעורר שלי לא צלצל?״

או אז היא הבחינה בצלחת עוגיות וכוס חלב ליד המיטה.

״מה זה עושה כאן?״

באותו רגע הופיעו הוריה מבעד לפתח הכניסה לחדרה.

״בוקר טוב, אהובה שלנו!״ אמר אביה. ״המורה שלך התקשרה אתמול וביקשה שנכבה את השעון המעורר שלך. את חופשיה לבוא לבית הספר באיחור היום.״

_ וואו, זה מרגיש נהדר! _

״ראינו אותך בטלוויזיה, איך שיחקת בתור פתיון לחיפושית… זה היה מדהים!״. אמרה אמא שלה וחיבקה אותה.

״את יודעת שאת לא צריכה להיות החיפושית בשביל להיות הילדה האמיצה שלנו.״

״אוי, אמא!״ מרינט השיבה בחיבוק משלה.

 

כאשר הגיעה סוף סוף לכיתה, נעמדה אליה והחלה למחוא כפיים ובמהרה כל תלמידי הכיתה הצטרפו אליה. מרינט יכלה להשבע שראתה גם את אדריאן מחייך במיוחד לעברה.

_ החיפושית תמיד מצילה אותם, בלי שום רעש וצלצולים… אבל כעת אני מקבלת את מחיאות הכפיים בתור מרינט. כמה אירוני. וכמה נהדר! _

״כולנו ראינו אותך בטלוויזיה, מרינט.״ אמרה גברת בוסטייה, לא בלי שמץ של גאווה בקולה. ״חשבנו שנוכל להעניק לך מתנה קטנה.״

״באמת? בשבילי?״

אכן, קופסת מתנה קטנה חיכתה לה על שולחנה. מרינט פתחה אותה בעדינות והוציאה משם קמע מזל קטן בדוגמת חיפושית.

"אוי זה כל כך חמוד! לא הייתם צריכים!"

"דווקא חשבנו שאת תצטרכי…" אמרה אליקס. "אחרי הכל, זה היה די חסר מזל ליפול ככה באמצע קרב בין גיבורות על…"

_ אוי, זה כל כך מושלם! _

בהפסקה, באה אליה לחבק אותה.

"נו, אז מה שלום גיבורת העל האהובה עליי?" היא קרצה וצחקה.

"היום הזה מושלם, אליה. שרק ימשיך ככה."

 

\---

 

לאדריאן לעומת זאת, לא היה דווקא יום מושלם. כן, הוא הצליח להציל את החיפושית אתמול, אבל משהו שהיא אמרה עדיין טרד את מנוחתו.

"היא רוצה להפריד ביני ובין הנער שאני אוהבת.", אלו היו מילותיה.

_ האם יכול להיות שהיא עדיין זקוקה לעזרתי? _

ובכן, אם לילה היתה גיבורת הקופה, למי יכול להיות שהיא התכוונה?

אדריאן נחרד כאשר הוא העלה בזכרונו את השיחה עם לילה וגילה שכל מילה שניה שאמרה היתה שקר או ניסיון להטעות אותו. אך פתאום הוא הבין: לילה התכוונה  **אליו** ורצתה להפריד בינו ובין החיפושית. מכאן שהחיפושית התכוונה  **אליו** גם היא.

_ איזו מחשבה מלחיצה. אתה לא רוצה שהיא תראה אותך ככה… _

_ לא, זאת בדיוק המחשבה  _ **_הלא נכונה_ ** _ להרגע בעזרתה! _

כל פרצוף, כל חיוך, כל דמות שעוברת, נראתה לו כרגע כחיפושית.

_ אם היא לא גילתה עד כה, אין שום סיבה מיוחדת לחשוב שהיא תגלה דווקא עכשיו. _

המחשבה הזאת בהחלט עזרה לו להרגע קצת, אך הוא הבין שאם לא ימצא פתרון, הוא עלול להשתגע.

הוא נזקק לעזרה כדי לגלות מי היא החיפושית. באופן טבעי, היה עדיף שזו תהיה בת. הרי למה שמישהו מן הבנים דווקא יידע, ולא יהיה חסר אבחנה כמוהו? האם הוא יכל להרשות לעצמו לפספס את אהובת ליבו בגלל בחירה מוטעית?

 

בנוגע לבחירה, דווקא היה לו רעיון טוב. רק אתמול הוא ומאסטר פו בחרו במרינט כדי להיות פתיון כנגד גיבורת הקופה והיא בצעה את תפקידה ללא דופי.

_ האם היא תהיה בחירה טובה שוב? _

ככל שחשב על הרעיון, כך הוא נראה לו יותר ויותר מוצלח. הרי מרינט היתה חברתו הטובה, נחמדה וחביבה והוא ידע שיוכל לבטוח בה. הבחירה בה היתה טבעית ביותר.

 

_ מרינט… לא איכזבת את גבירתי, אני מאמין שלא תאכזבי גם אותי.  _

_ ובכן, סוף סוף יש לי תוכנית. אבקש עזרה ממרינט, היא ודאי תדע במי מדובר ותוכל לחבר ביני ובין החיפושית בעדינות ולהיות שם לידי. _

 

הרעיון נשמע מבטיח ורוח של אופטימיות נשבה על אדריאן. אולי המזל דווקא עמד לזרוח עליו היום.

 

_ מה כבר יכול להשתבש? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> אדריאן, מר ״היא רק חברה טובה״, כדאי שתתכונן. אתה עומד לקבל הפתעה ישירות לפנים.


	8. גג העולם / היום המושלם של מרינט - חלק ב׳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ככה זה כנראה מרגיש, להיות על גג העולם

"מרינט… איפה מרינט?"

אדריאן שמח לראות את אליה. כל כך שמח שלא שם לב כלל שגם מרינט היתה שם.

"אליה, איפה מרינט? אני צריך ממנה טובה."

אליה חייכה חיוך ממזרי.

"היא ממש כאן!"

"א-אדריאן! היי…" היא נופפה בביישנות.

"מרינט! טוב שמצאתי אותך. אני זקוק לטובה קטנה. זה קצת מביך, אבל…"

אדריאן גירד בראשו במבוכה.

_ זה מביך אבל זה בשביל גבירתי. _

"ב-בטח, אני אעשה הכל איתך! אני מתכוונת בשבילך! כלומר, כל טובה שתצטרך…" גמגמה מרינט.

"זה… משהו של בנות." התגבר אדריאן על מבוכתו הקלה. "כלומר, אנחנו הבנים לעתים לא חדי-אבחנה בנושא הזה, אז…"

"אה-הה, תמשיך בבקשה" ענתה אליה במקום מרינט שנראתה כאילו היא על סף שיתוק ארעי.

"יש מישהי בבית הספר שמאוהבת בי ואני חייב לדעת מי זו."

_ בבקשה אל תאכזבי אותי. אני לא יכול להגיד לך אפילו מה נמצא על כף המאזניים. _

מרינט האדימה ממבוכה. אליה ניסתה להבליע את הצחוק שלה, ללא הצלחה יתרה. תוך כמה שניות היא פרצה בצחוק רועם.

"אליה, מה כל כך מצחיק!  **בבקשה** אל תעשי לי את זה!"

קרא אדריאן בייאוש. 

_ זו בדיוק הסיבה שלא פניתי דווקא לאליה… _

צחוקה של אליה ערער קשות את ביטחונו העצמי.

"סליחה, אני פשוט לא יכולה יותר. אוי, אלוהים! מר חסר-אבחנה… זאת מרינט שעומדת מולך."

אליה פנתה למרינט, עדיין בלא שליטה על צחוקה. "אני מצטערת, כבר לא יכולתי יותר… אוי אלוהים זה כל כך מצחיק!"

אליה החזיקה בקושי את הבטן שלה מרוב צחוק. מרינט החליפה צבעים במהירות וחייכה את החיוך הכי טיפשי שמעולם לא ידעה שיש לה.

 

בשביל אדריאן, הזמן עצר מלכת בזמן שמחשבותיו רצו בראשו.

_ מרינט? אבל… כולם ראו את מרינט  _ **_עם_ ** _ החיפושית בטלוויזיה… בזמן ש… בזמן שאני הייתי החיפושית!" _

_ … _

_ "ואני ומאסטר פו אפילו בחרנו בה לתפקיד בעצמנו. איך לא יכולתי לחשוב על זה? איך הייתי כל כך עיוור?" _

לא כך דמיין אדריאן את המפגש. אם קודם לכן הוא בקושי ראה את עצמו צולח מפגש מודרך, כעת הוא נאלץ להתמודד עם המפגש מטווח אפס.

בלי שום עזרה. 

אחרי שאליה ערערה את מה שנותר מבטחונו העצמי.

זעה קרה כיסתה את מצחו וידיו החלו לרעוד.

_ השתלט על עצמך… זאת אהבת חייך עומדת מולך… _

"מ-מ-מרינט… אולי… האם..".״

הוא ניסה להישיר מבט על עיניה של מרינט וגילה שהוא לא יכול לעשות זאת. במקומן היה נדמה לו שניבטו אליו עיניה הכחולות והחודרות של החיפושית.

_ אל תביך את עצמך… החיפושית מסתכלת עליך… פשוט תגיד משהו! _

״אני אוהב אותך!״ הוא פלט, כולו מסמיק.

**_לא!_ ** _ כל דבר חוץ  _ **_מזה_ ** _. איפה העדינות שלך, בן אדם? _

אדריאן מיהר לברוח משם, רגליו מעדו אך הוא בכל זאת הצליח להגיע מעבר לפינה ולהביט בחשש על תוצאות הוידוי שלו.

_ למה אין לי מזל? מה היא הולכת לחשוב עליי עכשיו? _

אליה הבחינה בו מיד אך עשתה עצמה כאילו לא ראתה אותו.

״מרינט… נשמי עמוק...״

לא, היא עדיין בהלם מוחלט.

״את מבינה שהרגע אדריאן התוודה בפנייך שהוא אוהב אותך?״

מרינט הנהנה בראשה קלות, עדיין הלומה ולא מעכלת מה בדיוק קרה.

אליה ניצלה את ההזדמנות לשלוח הודעת טקסט מהירה לנינו.

״אדריאן התוודה בפני מרינט. זוג היונים הזה הולך למות ממבוכה אם לא נעזור להם. תביא את אדריאן לדשא עוד כעשר דקות.״

מרינט לאט לאט יצאה מההלם שאפף אותה. המבט ההמום שלה התחלף לאט לאט בחיוך מאוזן לאוזן כאשר היא קפצה על אליה וחיבקה אותה.

״אז… מרינט...״ אמרה אליה וחיוך ממזרי על פניה. ״אמרת קודם משהו על יום מושלם, מה?״

אדריאן כסס את ציפורניו כל אותה העת, אבל הרשה לעצמו להיאנח בהקלה כשראה את תוצאות הוידוי שלו. לפתע הרגיש את טפיחת ידו של נינו על גבו. נינו הוביל את אדריאן לדשא, שם כבר חיכו מרינט ואליה. מרינט ואדריאן החליפו ביניהם מבטי חיבה מבויישים.

״מרינט… האם… האם תסכימי להיות חברה שלי?״

_ הפעם אמרתי את זה כמו שצריך. _

״כ-כן!״

_ אולי לא כזה חסר מזל אחרי הכל… _

ארבעתם ישבו על הדשא. מרינט ואדריאן מרוכזים אחד בשניה. אליה קרצה לנינו והם החלו לסגת אט אט עד שהשניים נשארו לבדם. מרינט נשכבה על הדשא וכך גם אדריאן והם היטו את ראשם אחד כלפי השניה, בלי מילים. מרינט סרקה קלות את שערו של אדריאן בידיה.

״האם יש איזושהי צורה בה היום הזה יכול להיות יותר מושלם, אדריאן?״ היא שאלה.

ואז הוא נזכר - הם עדיין קבעו לפטרול יותר מאוחר!

אדריאן חייך וענה. ״אני מניח שלא, אבל היי, מי יודע. אני חייב ללכת עכשיו, למרות שהייתי רוצה להישאר כך לנצח.״

הוא נשק על מצחה, קם והלך. מרינט נשכבה לאחור, הביטה לשמיים, עצמה עיניה וחייכה חיוך מלא אושר.

אדריאן לעומת זאת, מיהר לקנות גלידה בדוכן של אנדרה, חבילת קרח לקירור והרבה נרות.

 

\---

 

״שלום, חיפושית. איך היה היום שלך?״

״מה? אה, שלום, חתול שחור...״

היא כמובן לא היתה מרוכזת כהוא זה. היה לו קשה להסתיר את התרגשותו, לראות אותה כך ולדעת שזה בזכותו.

״את נראית מאוד שמחה היום… האם קרה משהו מיוחד?״ שאל בטון מיתמם.

״מיוחד… כן, אתה יכול לקרוא לזה כך...״ ענתה ומבט חולם על פניה. בכל יום אחר ייתכן והיתה חדה מספיק לחשוד בו. היום לא היה יום כזה.

״גבירתי… האם את מסתירה ממני משהו?״

סוף סוף היא חזרה לעצמה ולו במעט.

״חתלתול, אתה יודע שאני לא יכולה לדבר על חיי הפרטיים...״

״את לא צריכה להגיד כלום, הפנים שלך אומרות הכל. זה הנער הזה, נכון?״

היא הבינה שאין שום סיכוי בעולם שהיא יכולה להסתיר את זה.

״אין טעם להכחיש, אני מניחה… זה כמו… זה כמו חלום שהתגשם. היום שלי היה מושלם. לא יכול להיות יום טוב מזה.״

או אז היא הבינה שייתכן ויהיה לו קצת קשה לקבל את החדשות האלו.

״אני מקווה שאתה לא מרגיש פגוע...״

״למה שאהיה פגוע? לראות אותך קורנת כך מאושר גורם לי לתחושת חמימות פנימית.״

״או, זה כל כך חמוד מצידך!״ היא חייכה בביישנות.

״את רואה, בדיוק על החיוך הזה אני מדבר. אי אפשר לעמוד בפניו.״

לחיוך שלה נוסף סומק קל של מבוכה.

״ואני ממש מצטער שאהבתו החד צדדית של החתול הזה עומדת כקוץ באמצע היום המושלם שלך...״

״מה? אוי, לא! בבקשה אל תגיד דבר כזה...״

אבל הוא רק חייך.

״אלא אם...״

״אלא אם?״ היא תהתה.

״אלא אם, המזל של החתול הזה לא כך רע כמו שהוא חשב… ובעצם הוא די בר מזל... ״

״הממ?״

_ לאן הוא הולך עם זה? _

״ומסתבר שבעצם זו שהוא אוהב היתה קרובה אליו מאוד כל הזמן הזה...״

חיוך של פליאה החל להתפשט על פניה של החיפושית כאשר היא הבינה לאן כל זה מוביל.

_ האם זה יכול להיות? האם יכול להיות שהכל  _ **_כל כך_ ** _ מושלם? _

הרגשות שלה הציפו אותה והיא הרגישה שהיא חייבת לעשות משהו או שהיא תתפוצץ מרוב אושר.

״ובעצם מסתבר שהוא אדר-״

החיפושית לא נתנה לו אפילו לסיים את המשפט כאשר היא הצמידה אותו לקיר, מפתיעה אותו ואת עצמה.

״שששש, חתלתול! אסור לנו-״

*נשיקה*

״-לדבר על-״

*נשיקה*

״-החיים הפרטיים-״

*נשיקה*

״-שלנו.״

_ רגע, זאת בעצם היתה הנשיקה הראשונה שלנו! מה בדיוק עשיתי? _

החיפושית נסוגה אחורה קלות, מסמיקה.

״לדבר אסור, אבל להתנשק מותר?״ הוא הקניט, חיוך טיפשי מרוח על פניו.

״אתה… נראה לי שאתה חייב לי תשובה  **כנה** הפעם. האם יש איזושהי צורה שבה היום הזה יכול להיות יותר מושלם?״

״ **ובכן** … עוד לא סיימנו.״ הוא קרן מאושר. ״האם תרשי לי, גבירתי?״

החיפושית חייכה שוב ועצמה את עיניה. חתול שחור לקח אותה בזרועותיו וקפץ לעבר הגג הסמוך. שם הוא הדליק את תצוגת הנרות ומילא שתי קערות בגלידה.

״פקחי את עינייך… מה את חושבת?״

״בדיוק כך קיוויתי שזה יסתיים. זה פשוט… מושלם.״


End file.
